Alicia is revealed to have been pregnant.
Harper relative Alicia Lambert, the late daughter of Patricia Wheeler, is revealed to be the mama in this latest DNA drama on Harpers Falls. Announcer: Todays special guests from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas and Lane Davies as Jack Martin. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Samantha has another DNA test, which, at first, excludes her as the mother, but it was discovered that Molly had someone who was her loyal flunky tamper with the tests! Molly laughed as the entire crowd looked at her in sheer disgust. "I tricked the whole stinking lot of you!" Molly howled, her joy evident, and her ugly face, smiling that ugly smile. "How does it feel? Rather blissful?!" Before anyone could say anything, Anyssa's cell phone went off, "Hang on, I am going to take this call!" she said. While everyone was still arguing with the absolutely unrepentant Molly, who was laughing herself silly over her cruel deceit, Anyssa fielded a call from the hospital, "This is Dr. Steinbach," she said, "to whom am I speaking to?" "This is Anyssa Harper," she said, "Any news on the DNA test?" "The DNA test shows that the girl in Somerset IS related to a Harper, but NOT your aunts, Samantha or Erica. It wouldn't also be any of your cousins. The DNA is from the Lambert side of the family." "You mean Aunt Patricia's family?" Anyssa said, "how is that possible?" "Your Aunt Patricia is a Wheeler, and most of the Wheelers have a birthmark on the shoulder," Julianna said, "Did your cousin Alicia have any children?" "I don't know," Anyssa admitted, "Aunt Patricia never said anything." "You know, Anyssa," Patricia said coming up to her, "Alicia DID tell me about her pregnancy, when we were still in Florida. She met a wealthy neighbor boy and they had a night together. Then she realized that she was pregnant. She gave birth to a girl, and some time back, she realized that she could not take care of it, and she did not get any help from the baby's father, so she gave it up. Alicia never mentioned it again." "She didn't?" Anyssa said, "so, you mean, that girl is Alicia's daughter?" "Yes," Patricia said, "let me talk to the doctor, please, darling?" Patricia took the phone, "Dr. Steinbach, this is Patricia Lambert," she said, "is it true that Alicia is the mother of the young girl in Somerset?" "Yes," Dr. Steinbach said, "that is indeed the truth." "Well, that answers that," Patricia said, and gave the phone back to Anyssa, "I am sorry, honey." "Don't be, Aunt Patricia," Anyssa said, "It's not your fault." "So, what do we do?" Megan Harper asked, "Who tells Susannah?" "I'd let Anyssa tell her," Patricia said, "Susannah is her best friend." Susannah happened to be with Jack at Carl Hutchins' funeral when the call came. She had flown back to Somerset on the Martin jet to be with Nick as they attended Carl's memorial service. It was a chance for Susannah to catch up with Nancy and Rachel. When Susannah's cell phone rang, she went outside the church to take the call. The service had already concluded. "Susie," she said, "This is Anyssa." Susannah answered, "Anyssa, hi," she said, "what is going on?" "We found the mother of that girl," Anyssa said, "Samantha and Erica were excluded, but my late cousin, Alicia Lambert, was shown to be the mother of that girl." "Alicia Lambert?" Susannah said, "She's dead, right?" "Yes, she was murdered," Anyssa said, "by that rotten Molly. The DNA results were tampered with by a flunky of Molly's." "When will she learn?!" Susannah said, in a rare display of temper, "That Molly Wainwright is a thorn in the side of everyone, not just there in Harpers Falls, but here in Somerset too! Why can't she leave well enough alone?" "I understand the frustration, Susie," Anyssa said, soothing her best friend, "we're just as frustrated about it as you are. She WILL be stopped, Susie, believe me." Susannah could feel herself getting all tensed up again. Dr. Erickson had warned her about another heart attack if she didn't avoid stress, and this certainly didn't help. "I know what you mean, Nyssa," Susannah said, "I just can't deal with it." "Neither can I," Anyssa said, "why don't you come to Harpers Falls and take a rest and get a load off of your feet? This way I can explain the whole story." "I wish I could," Susannah said, "too much to deal with here, at present." Jack Martin happened to be behind Susie at that point, and he tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh Nyssa, hold on... Jack's got something to say." Susannah turned around and muted her phone. "Susie, you've been pushing yourself too hard, lately," he said kindly, "I think Anyssa has a good suggestion. You deserve a few days off. Spend some time in New England, it will do you some good. Things will be here when you get back, OK?" "All right, Jack," she smiled, "I'll take that trip. At least it will clear my mind. Do you have any other McKinley business?" "Yes. But it won't take up much of your time. Ellen will also be here when you get back," Jack smiled, "I'll keep you updated, Patrick and Scott will too." "Thanks," Susannah said, "I'll be back in a few days." "I called the Martin jet, it's ready to use," Jack said, "and I'll call the Harpers to let them know you are coming." "Thanks," Susannah smiled. She traveled back to Bay City with Nick to drop off her briefcase, dropped Nick off, and then she got on the Martin jet. Hours later, Susannah was in Harpers Falls. Anyssa hugged her friend close, "I am so glad you're here," she said. "I needed the break too," Susannah said, "I feel so burned out." "Don't worry," Anyssa said, "things will be handled well." Patricia met Susannah, and found that she liked the girl, "I am so sorry about what you are going through," she said to Susannah, "I have the papers for the adoption. I don't even know what the girl's name is." "It's Ellen, I named her after an old friend of my family, but don't worry about it," Susannah said, "I am under strict instructions to relax for a while, Jack Martin's orders. I can deal with it later on." This she did. Anyssa took Susannah all over the area. Susannah also showed she enjoyed art, and she had the most fun at the Gardiner Museum. "I didn't know you liked art as much as you did," Anyssa smiled. "I remember when we went to the art Museum in Chicago, when we were younger," Susannah grinned, "I got to enjoy art too." "And how about our day at the Field Museum," Anyssa smiled, "that was fun!" "Oh, wasn't it?" Susannah laughed, "I never forgot that day when Bryan Forson almost tripped over a cord in the film room!" The two women laughed about that, "Bryan Forson is now an attorney in Washington, DC, did you know?" Anyssa said. "Wow," Susannah said, "I bet Patrick would love to hear that. He and Patrick were close friends, remember?" "I remember that," Anyssa said, "they were always buddy-buddy." "I'll be sure to tell him," Susannah said. "I am so glad you're here, Susie," Anyssa said, "sometimes, I really get to missing you." "I know, Nyssa," she said, "I've an idea, why don't you come and visit me in Somerset? Everyone still speaks of you and misses you too." "Maybe I will," Anyssa said, "maybe I will." What will happen next? *What will Patricia do to allow Susannah to adopt the girl in Somerset? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes